Virgin Surgery
by AlisonGentille
Summary: Dr. Troy falls for a young female patient.


Alison was so embarrassed. She had never even shown a boyfriend her breasts, let alone a complete stranger. She nervously flipped through the latest 'People.' "Plastic Surgery Horror Stories" was in bold letters on the front cover. She had to laugh. How ironic was that? She put it down briefly, trying to look cool while freaking out inside. After a couple of minutes she decided no one was looking and she flipped to the table of contents. "Page 107..." she said quietly to herself. She turned to the story and gasped. A large picture of a liposuction done wrong caught her eye and she turned the magazine on its side trying to get a better look at what the picture was supposed to be. She still had a grimace upon her face when she heard someone saying her name. Like a child caught in the cookie jar she quickly dropped the magazine and cleared her throat. She looked up to see a very handsome man, possibly in his early 40's, late 30's... somewhere around there! She smiled as he laughed.

"Alison? My name is Dr. Troy." he held out his hand and she shook it. "Would you like to come on back?" he said signaling down a hallway. She nodded and followed him. On the way back he turned and looked at her. "Had you honestly not heard me saying your name beofer you answered?" he said smiling.

"Umm... well, I guess not." she said embarrassed.

"Well, that's hilarious." he said smirking. "I said your name several times."

"Oh... well, that's happens quite often. Sorry... my mind is very easily distracted." she said laughing a nervous giggle.

Dr. Troy just shook his head and laughed. He opened the door to a room and ushered Alison in. He motioned over to a seat across from a large desk with an aquarium behind it with many expensive, tropical fish. She looked around and back to the doctor as he seated himslf behind the desk across from her.

"Okay... let me see here." he scanned her records. He began to fill in some paperwork. "Brown hair, blue eyes, weight about 145. Height 5'4." Pale skin. It says here you're on Inderal, Lexapro and Naltrexone. Quite strong medications...." he said looking back up to her. Naltrexone is used for addiction is it not? Do you do any drugs? Alcohol?" he looked up. His eyes searing into her large blue orbs.

"No... I cut." she said simply.

"Cut? Please explain..."

She pulled up the sleeves of her sweater and showed him the horizontal marks on her forearms. He looked surprised but just wrote something down.

"Would you like for us to fix those?"

She looked surprised. "Well sure... but that's not why I'm here."

"That's fine. Okay.... I think we're ready to start. Tell me what you don't like about yourself."

"Well... my breasts used to be a C cup. Still large for my size, but manageable. They just continued to grow... and grow... and grow some more. They're now Triple D, and my back jsut can't take it. My insurance just approved my claim, and here I am." she explained while twirling an auburn curl around her blue painted fingernail.

"Okay... wait! You're only 17?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No... I was just surprised. You look much older."

"Yeah... I get that a lot. The boobs..." she said smirking.

Dr. Troy laughed and stood up. "Okay! Well if you'd like to come into this room, I'll examine you before the surgery." she followed him into an exam room and he turned to her. "If you wanna get into this hospital gown on the bed, then I'll be back in a few minutes." he left, and Alison changed quickly. She stripped completely down and put on the blue and white paper gown. Her pussy was freshly shaven, and her large breasts hung free under the thin paper veil. Dr. Troy walked back in and smiled as he closed the door. He pulled some latex gloves out of a box and put them on his large muscular hands. He walked over next to the bed and looked down at the young girl laying there. The site was almost too much to bear. He had to know. "Alison, are you a virgin?"

"Yes... why?"

"Oh... just wondering for the records." he lied.

He looked over her svelte body. Although she weighed 145, most, of not all, that extra weight was in her chest. He turned to her and said gently. "Just relax. I've seen many chests, vaginas, etcetera. There's no need to be embarrassed."

She smiled and closed her eyes. He smiled and moved his hands to the bottom of her gown. He lifted it up and exposed her naked form to the cold doctor's office air. Her nipples promptly stood on end and he could feel his dick getting harder by the second. He had never broken in a virgin before, and her bare pussy was too much to take...


End file.
